Self fullfilling Prophecy
by Jenuefa
Summary: To be confused is a cruel state of physical condition. Even more so when someone's making a move in a chess game you didn't know you were playing. Jareth's turning the tables. Or is it Sarah that pulls the strings? Maybe you can clarify the rules in this first one- shot of mine.


Good god, this couldn't be true! Still muttering under her breath how implausible it was , Sarah paced the room up and down. Even though a couple of years shouldn't be a long time for someone her age, the memory wasn't tangible enough any more. Trying to think back to every detail of her journey was giving her headaches. Given that the images were mere blurry snatches along a few words and sentences. They weren't really helping. Actually they were even more confusing, than her present situation. Because she couldn't be certain, if it had indeed been the way her memory told her. And certainty was what she needed right now.

She wanted to know why it happened now- after all this time?

She had to know why they were doing this to her. She wanted to leave the house without fearing to be hit by a car the instant she put a foot out of it. She wanted to work with an open window. (which was really much more enjoyable, when the sun burned seemingly everything in its reach, the window glasses included. Therefore staying inside without the tiniest bit of a fresh breeze from an open window, was like working in hell as a welder.) Most of all she just wanted it to stop!

If only there wouldn't be her bad conscience giving her reasons to doubt her plan.

Not that there was a plan ,to be honest. It was the only thing she could think of- to at least do something. Biting her lip she approached the mirror another time. 'Just say the words!', her mind sighed exasperated. But again she simply starred back at her reflection. The frown her mirror-self showed, only increased as she forced out: "Hoggle ,I need you."

Sarah held her breath. But nothing changed except for the reason she frowned. She shouldn't be disappointed. Never before had she called on him. He might have forgotten her. Though it wasn't a lie, that she needed him right now. It wouldn't have been in the past, too.

What if he had needed her? Or Ludo? Or Sir Diddymus? Did she know what happened after she returned home?! What a shoddy friend she had been ,not to check on them at least.

Feeling dizzy all of the sudden, as the realization sunk in, Sarah brushed her long hair out of her face and held it tightly above her head. Then she closed her eyes to collect herself.

There she was now, left alone. With no other possibility left to deal with them. "That's not fair!", she cried out. Feeling helpless and forlorn.

When she opened her eyes again, she made the mistake to look directly out of the window. There across the street stood a single person, seemingly starring right back at her.

Although she could not make out her expression, Sarah was certain it was not a friendly one.

They never were. And especially not her.

Each one of them had been hunting Sarah down. They all came to make a mark. They all blamed her. And every one of them had left some kind of a monument. Whether red written words all over the houses front wall or flyers with a photograph of her and warnings with big ,fat letters titled as "CHILD THIEF" distributed all over the town. Furiously Sarah had ripped them apart. Following each letter to take them off of trees, dustbins,advertising pillars and picked many up from the streets. Disturbingly fast they had been put into every thought-able corners. People started to ask questions to none Sarah had an answer. Soon it got out of hand. So Sarah proceeded to go nowhere but home and the university. Though even there she felt baneful eyes following her. People gawking behind her back, unsure of what to think of her. Then turning their heads to whisper something too audible to their friends.

They even gathered at particular nights to pelt the house and sing disgusting songs about her. Yet none of them had frightened her as much as this woman.

She had never pelt anything. And as far as Sarah could tell she had never left any kind of signature to make herself known especially. But ever since she came, she had never left.

ÖOÖÖOÖÖOÖOÖOÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖo o o

The residents of the house had refrained from sleeping with open windows. They had already checked twice, if every door was securely closed. It had become a conspicuous habit to peak out of the kitchens window, before they would switch off every light. After that it would get quiet inside the house.

When the only light illuminating the street were the rarely set street lamps and the ever changing moon, a few hours would pass before another new habit occurred. Slowly searching her way into the kitchen with the help of her hands a slender women would pour herself a glass of water from the sink. Usually she would silently pace a few minutes through the kitchen, drink the water and return to where she came from. Fortunately for some entirely other one ,the way back was barricaded.

"Take me to the labyrinth",she whispered in a harsh voice. Sarah unconsciously took several steps back, had she tried to bring her feet to do it, it wouldn't have happened. Sarah's heart was in her mouth. So many days she had been afraid of this woman. So many nights had she tossed and turned in her bed, because she couldn't overcome the gaining fear of her nightmares to come true. This heart clenching image of this solely woman standing right in front of her. And though the fear prevented her from speaking, she was startled by the reality. Actually trying to make sense of the demand, the stranger had unanticipated calm asked of her. How was she supposed to 'take' anyone to the labyrinth? She couldn't get there herself. Bewildered she attempted to see more of this strange woman in the dim light. Judging from the severe smell, which rose to her nose, she hadn't seen a bathroom for weeks. Her eyes were hidden under large shadows, so were her facial features. Thin streaks of uncombed hair fell onto her shoulders. Her hands were held in tight fists to both of her sides. And still she didn't move. Her eyes seemed to bore into Sarah's, who had difficulties to decide where to look at. "Take. Me. To.. the labyrinth",the woman repeated a bit sharper this time. "I..", Sarah swallowed, "I can't." "TAKE ME TO IT!", she cried, forcing her fists back to her sides. Sarah could see her shivering and wondered how hard she managed to keep control of herself. Though she was obviously pretty tense. It wouldn't be helpful to scream as well, so she managed to stay calm and said: "I told you I can't. I can't take you to the labyrinth." "Of course you can! Don't lie to me. I know you can.", she insisted. "I didn't lie..", Sarah began, but the strange woman broke in on her: "Yes, you do! I KNOW you have the power to do so. He gave you certain powers. He said it's your doing!" she took steps towards Sarah. Awkward, clumsy steps that were accompanied with the continuously attempt to keep her fists down. Sarah's mind was reeling. But the consuming energy to keep breathing got the better of her. Looking for hints whether the woman carried anything with the potency to be used as a weapon or not, she backed away.

"Because of you my little girl has been taken away! He took her into a dark castle surrounded by horrifying creatures. He'll turn her into one of them! If they haven't eaten her by now.", out of her throat came stomach-churning sound. Sarah was certain she would have vomited, if she hadn't swallowed soundly, licking dirt-dried lips. In a more hushed, small voice she added: "She must be so scared!" That sentence ripped a tiny part inside Sarah's heart. Although she didn't fully understand the woman's reproaches, one thing she understood was the sympathy she felt for her. "You didn't make it to the castle, did you?", Sarah whispered. "Make it to the castle?", the woman asked and looked up at her again. "The challenge through the labyrinth?", Sarah responded uncertain, "I mean no one could blame you, really. It's very tricky and dangerous.." "I NEVER EVEN GOT A CHANCE TO RUN THE LABYRINTH!", the utterly furious yelled. "He just took her! INSULTED me in every possible way. He said I'd be wasting his time, because I demanded to get her back." "That's impossible..", Sarah gasped. The woman's trembling fists began to scrabble about in the woman's pockets. _ Oh_, _crap! _Backing further away from the stranger Sarah hit the kitchen's surface. Surprised she let a terrified scream escape her throat. Finally the woman seemed to have found what she was looking for and approached Sarah. Holding in front of her a small hand mirror, which looked more like a side-view mirror of an old car. "Take me to the labyrinth!", her voice was now edged with a shrill character. "I can't!" "Take me to the labyrinth!" "I would, if I could! Please, believe me!" "TAKE ME TO THE LABYRINTH!", the woman screamed. Sarah closed her eyes, terrified of what the strange woman would do. Embracing herself for anything that could happen. She smelled the woman close more distance.

She heard her scream on and on...

Right then she wished to be somewhere far away from this awful place..

ÖOÖÖOÖÖOÖOÖOÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖo o o

Ruth, creaky sand was underneath her. Opening her eyes, blinking, Sarah could make out the cloudy vision of a desert. Her head went dizzy. Taking in her surroundings she couldn't fight the feeling of being in a much too familiar place.

Aching Sarah got to her feet. Right in front of her was the labyrinth. Or merely its front walls to be certain. "Seems like I am able to get here.." At first the strange feeling of 'Deja vu' came over her. Accompanied with a slight headache the memory of her first journey inside it returned like the thunder after a bright and astonishing bolt. The long, orderless stone wall reached seemingly endless to both sides. A foreign kind of dosh and plants accrued the stone from above and from the ground. The door wasn't visible like the first time. Looking around she couldn't find the niffy pond, where she had met Hoggle for the first time.

"How strange.", she muttered, "How am I supposed to get in then?" With only the pond as lead to where the door should be, she was stranded. Her left leg was sore, from where she had hit the ground. Cursing she started to walk along the wall. There must be this pond somewhere.

The longer Sarah walked, the more strange her surroundings appeared to her. The sun shone like the last time only dim, but no warmth came from it. And though she hadn't made any nice experiences with the faries, she wondered why she hadn't seen a single one of them by now.

She didn't exactly know why she had ended up here. Though something told her she had to get inside. She wanted answers. She wanted this damned King of this realm to stop, what he did to her. Howbeit, she was also a bit afraid of facing him again after all this time. The fear of what those women were capable of doing next was far bigger. So ,determined to do something about it Sarah urged her feet on.

From right behind her she heard something move. With hair standing on end she turned. She had been fast enough to see a small figure rush inside. Curious she hurried to followed it.

Once inside she was faced with the endless paths to both sides. But the figure was nowhere to be seen. Sarah was left confused, standing alone in the open gate. "How strange..", she murmerd and knit her brows. Focusing hard on her new won memory she guessed to go the right path for a while. Hopefully the little worm would show up again.

ÖOÖÖOÖÖOÖOÖOÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖo o o

For seemingly hours she had walked on, but no one had shown up. Whether the unknown figure, nor the worm or any way other than straight on. It was much darker inside its paths than outside the labyrinth. Sarah couldn't quite put her finger on it , but hadn't the walls been covered in glitter? And although it was so cold, she embraced herself to warm up , it felt like it was cold out of an entirely different reason. The sound of a thin branch breaking caught her by surprise. Letting a shocked yelp escape her dry lips, Sarah turned to see where the sound had come from. Underneath her feet was said branch. However as she looked up again right in front of her were two fully armoured goblins standing side by side at the wall. One was much taller than the other. Therefore the smaller one held a way too big shield firm in his hands, four fingers each. The taller one's eyes nearly popped out of its odd formed head as it discovered Sarah. "Strangar!", it yelled, "Strangaaar, runnin' free!" It circled in place, realizing the painted lance in its hand and directly used it to slam it on the smaller one's head. The chipped one ruffled its head confused. And immediately turned to scream obscure words in return. "But I am no stranger!", Sarah said to gain their attention. They just continued to brawl. So Sarah repeated louder: "Stop it! Stop fighting. I am no stranger. I've been here before." They looked at her startled. "No stranger?", the smaller one asked in a high pitched voice. "No. I've run this labyrinth before. Can you please tell me how to get to the castle?" "But if you here before, you know where castle is!" ,the small one said his expression once again in disbelief as it looked out to one side of its shield. Surely, they wouldn't make it easy for her. "Well, you see I know where it is. I just need a quicker way to it.", she declared, biting her lip, "I have to meet the Goblin King." "Meet King?", the tall Goblin gasped out. She watched them closely ,nearly anticipating them to see through her game. "Yes, the King awaits my arrival this very minute.", Sarah made sure to keep her voice strong. All they needed was a firm hand, to be certain. "So, if you'll tell me the fastest way to the castle, I'll decide not to tell your majesty you were the reason for my delay." The two goblins look at each other distressed with wobbliness. After a few slurred speech were exchanged, the tall Goblin starred at her still a little confused. "King hasn't seen an'body for years!" "For years?Has no one run the labyrinth at all?", Sarah asked astonished. "Naaa, ya 're the first since darkness came." "What do you mean?", she returned. "Has gone dark. Goblins getting grumpy. No runner's allowed.", he pressed his shaft into the sandy ground, while he spoke.

"Have to make sure no stranger enters this passage." It looked quite pityful how he stood there talking to the ground, as if he'd talk about something forbidden. "Don't worry, I'm no stranger. I'm Sarah.", she said softly "May I enter it?" "Don't forget not to tell King!", the smaller Goblin exclaimed dutiful. "No, I won't." Then they both shuffled a bit to make her some space.

ÖOÖÖOÖÖOÖOÖOÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖo o o

At first she didn't know what to make out of it. His magic seemed to be contained in those shiny, delusional crystals. Therefore it was forbidden to touch. Even the thought of accepting a closeness to them was a dangerous temptation. The smooth surface reflected the soft light of the sun like a wearisome polished mirror. Though it couldn't prevent waking curiousness ,although forcefully held, to come and urge Sarah a bit closer. Just a bit nearer. That's all she'd do.

Guarded she bend down, to take a closer look. Inside of it were green leafs and some that faded into a soft orange. Bright light shone through the skinny branches, on which the leafs gathered. And there right underneath was a slim figure walking. Sarah's nose met the cold surface. But she simply gulped down her fright and squinted her eyes in an attempt to see more clearer. Yet the figure remained more a dark pitch than a define image. The vision was displayed from far above the trees. Frustratingly too high to make out more. She exhaled sharply in dismay. What use did it have really? No longer questioning why it lay there. Nor how she should understand it. Sarah raised and began to pace around the dubious crystal. It was the first of his crystals that was within reach. All the others hadn't gone unnoticed by her. But they were as distributed as mould growing in impossible edges. All over the labyrinth, where she had been so far crystals were near. However until now she had been able to walk past them. Though this one wasn't too high to reach. It wasn't hidden. It just lay there in front of here daring her to guess why. "It's tempting ,isn't it?", a rough, female voice stated. Sarah promptly tore her gaze off the cyrstall. She catched a glimpse of a crinkly, round goblin with white shoulder long hair approaching her. "Tempting to hold one's dream in your hands." The goblin woman's clothes were worn, yet as shabby as they were you could clearly see that it had once been a neat cut dress. "The same time your holding it, you hold power over it's owner you know." Sarah observed every step the alien goblin made closely. "Who are you?" "It matters not who I am. More so for what reason I am here, Sarah." By her use of Sarah's name the crystal to their feet glowed brighter, stronger than it had before. "Uhm..whose dreams are in the crystals?" "That is the right question.", the wrinkles in the goblin woman's face tightened as a pleased smile appeared on her lips. "Yes, but..", Sarah struggled to keep her annoyance to herself, "What is the answer to that question?" "I know you came for answers, my dear. And I know who'll give them to you. Let's hurry, the sun is about to set."

ÖOÖÖOÖÖOÖOÖOÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖo o o

As they reached the Goblin city Sarah felt a cold shiver running down her spine. The ludicrous houses were empty. It was unnaturally silent. The very Atmosphere hung heavy in the air, leaving a dreadful image of a spooky abandoned ruin appear in one's mind eye. To increase Sarah's bewilderment the castle itself was exactly the same. No guards awaited her at the front gate. Not one goblin walked abroad, when she entered the corridors.

Then she finally found the throne room. Somehow awaiting it to be empty as well, she stepped boldly inside.

Her heart sank many, many inches deeper as her eyes set on the Goblin King. There he sat on his throne starring right back at her. His mismatched eyes were even fascinating from a save distance; being under their tantalizing spell Sarah's own expression froze. Only his dishevelled streaks of hair made a lighter contrast to his seemingly glooming , pale skin. One leg casually rested on the thrones arm. When her gaze fleetingly drifted from his provocative slim legs ,wrapped in body hugging grey leggings, to the similary tight black shirt, which had way too much of his chest skin left open plain for anyone to see , she couldn't prevent to blush. Cursing her betraying body as she felt her cheeks heat up. No, no, she couldn't get lost now! Not when he starred at her like he could smell the bitter sweet taste on her tongue. A foreign mixture of longing for.. and regret?! With a swirling mind she concentrated, though very distracted.

Swallowing once purposefully, she gathered all the grit she could manage.

"Goblin King! The women are hunting me down."

"Do they now?", he said and raised a brow. He leisurely looked her up and down. Somehow she felt exposed and uncomfortable under his open glance. Keeping his annoyed and sulky expression firm, he merely shifted to sit more upfront without saying anything further. Sarah struggled to contain her continuously raising anger. It was so like him to act as if he wouldn't care at all. And although she didn't expect him to show any signs of sympathy, she had assumed he'd humiliate her in his way at any rate. Or mock her. Or turn her words on her tongue. Or maybe throw her out of the castle. (Perhaps even kick her out, like he used to do with his goblins now and then.) Never had she believed he'd say or do nothing at all. Nor had she ever believed to feel stupid for saying, what she just had. 'Women are hunting me down' Really? Was that all she could come up with? Slowly- as if only leisurely watching passing clouds- he let his gaze drift. When he fully turned his head away from her, she was convinced the mighty Goblin King had chosen to ignore her.

Sarah clenched her teeth and shot back in a strained voice: "Well, yes,... they do!"

"I don't know where they're all coming from. I don't know how they find me. If I'd know why..they come at all! They accuse me to steal their children. That's what you do for instance, so why do they come to me?" Sarah fought to keep her expression firm. She wanted answers. And she was determined not to back down. Inside she was struggling not to burst out. Albeit she couldn't distinguish at the moment out of which feeling she would explode. "They come to you to take revenge. Has your pretty head not figured this out by now?", he eventually answered. "But I didn't do anything!" "You didn't **do** _anything?"_, Jareth snapped immediately. "I would never take anyone's child. I'm not as cruel as.." Sarah couldn't finish the sentence , because Jareth suddenly stood mere inches before her. "As cruel as whom, Sarah? Mhm? You're not mean enough to cause someone harm?", his lips were pressed to a thin line as he regarded her coldly. "I'd never hurt someone!", she said, loosing her voice half the way. "Oh, but you did, precious Sarah." Jareth leaned into her. Tearing apart any claiming of a personal space.

"Now, don't say it wouldn't be fair, my dear. If you chose to continue misusing your powers, I'd say we're even." He was so close, that Sarah could sense the warmth vibrating from his body. His scent filled the oxygen, she needed to keep her lungs working. If only it wouldn't be so..so distracting. Nearly sweeping her pulsing rage off it's feet, it wandered to the backside of her mind illuminating images of green, thick forests in the early morning hour, yet the smell of rosemary and masculine melt together. However rage won this time. "This is no game, Goblin King!", she yelled. "I never said it is. Why don't you simply make your move, Sarah? Instead of questioning mine."

Behind another wall a satisfied smirk grazed an aged face. Gratification filled her heart. Finally after all this time of suffering her steadily beating muscle felt free again. Her memory was as lively as a young love-bird's naiveness.

ÖOÖÖOÖÖOÖOÖOÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖoÖo o o

Night had still claimed the sun for its own pleasure and ordered small blasts of wind to graze one's skin, in a cold yet delicate manner. From the open balcony door those obedient winds came to cool her own heated skin as well. She had already thrown off every textile reachable to her. Though it was a shame not to enjoy the silken ,rich feel of those expensive blankets and pillows, surrounding her. Normally she'd be delighted , most self assured to let only the most expensive, beautiful materials touch her soft skin. For it deemed her fitting for someone like her. This was also the reason why she would never take off her pearl earrings. They weren't as baroque or of extensive detail as other fancy jewellery she had seen hanging on royal ears. But they were huge and simple in their explanation of luxury. Not to mention how graceful they flattered her complexion. So there she lay, wearing nothing but her drop-shaped, flattering pearl-earings on HIS bed.

Howbeit, he caused her lack of clothing ,now he didn't even pay her any attention. All she could see was his pale -deliciously naked- back. White strands of his long hair tingled his neck from curiously every angle. She couldn't help it to raise and brush his neck free to one side. Then she bent, inhaling his masculine scent and kissed the tender spot, where his shoulder ended and his neck started. Leisurely she let her hand follow to trace small patterns on his well- featured chest. A deep sigh came sharp from the tall blonde in her arms.

"I told you to leave this instant.", he said in his authoritative voice. A bit taken aback she pressed her lips together. Her hand drifted limp from his neck. He wanted to be rid of her. That was what he really intended to say. Although she already knew him this far, she couldn't bring herself to agree with his behaviour towards her completely. "Why?..do I..do I bother you so much?", she asked, her voice breaking. "Your continuously disobedient behaviour is what bothers me immensely, Patricia.", he said, not turning to look at her. _Disobedient- as if I'd be just another subject. _"You know, I didn't think it was proper for a king to be intimate with his subjects.", Patricia mused, taking her hand off of him. "You might turn back to your thought. It isn't proper at all.", he answered in a more tight voice than before, "How did this come to your mind?".

"Because you treat me as if I'd be your subject, Jareth!", she spat through clenched teeth. "Really?", he asked in a too sarcastic tone. He slowly placed the only wine glass on the wooden night stand. Then he turned fully towards her. Seeing his expression was like watching hell break loose. "Must I remind you, _dear Patricia,__** that **_if you'd be my subject I'd be forced to suspend you head first into the bog of eternal stench." While he spoke with an unnervingly dark voice he leaned into her, closer, ever closer.. "Given that you insulted not even me, but also my authority in ruling my subjects. By assuming it was poorly enough to use it as an insult." She couldn't stand his threatening stare. His closeness didn't feel welcome any longer. No, every inch near to him felt like burning alive. "If you'd be my subject, you wouldn't have shared my bed. Nor would I have put myself inside your -ah, so- graving body, _deary. _I wouldn't have let you touch me, like you so light hearted do." They had reached the back of the bed. Patricia pressed herself firmly onto it, in a desperate attempt to get out of Jareth's reach. But he had caged her with both arms to the sides of her waist. His pendant swung back and forth, hitting her every second heartbeat. Her breathing was rigid. She wanted to say something. She wanted to defend herself. Yet the only worry that she could get to an actual thought, was the fear he could sense her try. To swallow down this thick heavy lump, which had developed inside her throat. "But to enlighten you: you are a pleasure to look at. That's why I bother to keep your company until I'm satisfied." His lips formed a smirk, which didn't reach his eyes. "Are you..satisfied?", she whispered. He took his arms away and raised his chin slightly. "I am." Trembling Patricia managed to stumble out of his bed. Bewildered she searched the floor for her clothes. When she found them her face had flushed into a darker shade of red. He hadn't taken his eyes of her. His mismatched orbs followed her every shaky move. Even though she trembled still, she couldn't shake of the feeling to be humiliated. Rejected , because he would only take her for physical needs. Though she knew, she wasn't the first to feel this way because of him and that it wasn't her place to tell him. Patricia felt rage growing inside her chest as well. So she bravely faced him one last time, to say what she thought: "One day, Goblin King, you'll meet someone that is your equal. This one will defy you and take you to the edge of sanity. And from this day on, you'll be forced to think before you act. Because when this one crosses your way, you can't have it your way!"


End file.
